lptpwfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryth
Ryth (AKA The Deathless Blademaster), formerly Vader, originally WarioMan93, is a Deathless, an elite Spartan-IV commando gone rogue and the former Supreme Commander of the United Nations Space Command (UNSC), formerly serving as an Onyx Guard elite unit from the Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) special forces. He is known to be a coldblooded assassin and a sadist. He is currently the main antagonist of the thread, dethroning former antagonist Kotarō. Background Ryth originally appeared in LPTPW with the intention of taking the thread over, finding no opposition until days later, easily disposing the opposers until some of them (Yoshifan and Moxie) approached to him on peaceful terms, hence joining the thread as a core member, both as a powerful ally (even sacrificing himself to save the group from the Neptunians and their LPTPW crew clones) and as, arguably, their biggest enemy to date. Appearance Ryth uses a black version of the EXO Armor and EXO Helm, with a purple vertical light in the middle of his mask. He wields Solar Trans-OX dual lightsabers, both equipped with Dark Gems. Personality Ryth is a sadist who seems intent on destroying everything in his path, killing living beings in a slow, painful manner. He says doing so for "the thrill of combat". Despite this, he gave his word that he'd never hit a person hailing from the female gender. However, this word has been broken quite a few times, as he has fought against ChocolateLuvr on many occasion, and waged war on her, along with Kotarō. He has yet to prove he has at least some ''pity for his victims. However, his true colors are yet to be seen... Powers and Abilities *'Electrokinesis:' Ability to generate and manipulate electricity (which can also vary from magnetism to thunderbolts). *'Echokinesis:' Ability to generate sound shockwaves and amplify sounds. Dubbed as, arguably, the most overpowered ability in the thread overall. *'Necrokinesis: Ability to manipulate darkness and shadows. *'Cryokinesis: '''Ability to generate ice by either freezing water or even thin air. *'Terrakinesis: 'Ability to trigger earthquakes and avalanches and generate stone spires from the underground. *'Pyrokinesis: 'Ability to generate and manipulate fire and magma. *'Chronokinesis: 'Ability to manipulate time, whether it is to manipulate the flow of time, or to time-travel. A newly-discovered power, Vader developed it by enhancing his staple time-traveling ability to a full control over time. *'Immortality: 'Like any other Deathless, Ryth is immortal to an extent. That is, whenever he dies, his Quantum Identity Pattern (his "soul") takes over a new body waiting in a cryogenic chamber, keeping all his memories prior to his "death". *'Weapons Specialist: Ryth is also proficient with all kinds of weaponry, varying from knives to explosives, being also capable of dual-wield any kind of weapon, from pistols to rocket launchers, clearly evidenced by his use of Solar Trans-OX dual lightsabers. *'Active Reload: '''Ryth can double the power of (and reload faster) any reloadable weapon he's using by perfectly synchronizing an active reload. *'Dexterity: ' Ryth can switch and reload weapons at blinding speed without failing. *'Forerunner/Hardlight Technology: Thanks to his somewhat necessary time-traveling, Ryth acquired early access to and knowledge of technology simply known as hardlight (short for solidified light), Forerunner technology he brought from year 2558 to use in the current time. He's used this technology for all kinds of purposes, whether it is for building structures, bridges, ships, motors, warfare, etc. *'''CQC Expert: Ryth is also an expert CQC (close-quarters combat) fighter. *'Super Strength:' Physical strength "off the charts". Some have dubbed him to be a living tank. *'Speed Boost: ' He can increase his overall speed to the point he can reach Mach 4 speed. *'Resistance to Pain:' Ryth is resilient to pain at high degrees, from a bullet wound to dismemberment. *'Healing Factor:' Ability to regenerate any wound and heal from illness and toxins. Capable of regenerating any dismembered joint, like arms or legs. *'Possession:' Ryth can assume ghost form and take any living body as a host. *'Razor Hands:' Ryth's hands can voluntarily become sharp like razors. *'Teleport:' Ability to quickly shift from one spot to another. *'Armor Abilities:' Like any Spartan-IV, Ryth has access to different armor abilities: **'Promethean Vision:' Allows the user to see through walls and find targets that aren't using a Stealth support unit. It works like a thermal visor. **'Thruster Pack:' Allows the user to quickly dash in any direction, useful to dodge attacks and flanking targets. **'Hardlight Shield:' The user generates an energy shield that deflects any projectile, from bullets to Incineration Cannon blasts. **'Auto-Sentry:' Generates a fully-automatic turret drone that shoots at nearby targets. **'Jet Pack:' Self explanatory, allows the user to fly for a limited time. **'Active Camo:' Allows the user to turn completely invisible, while also jamming radars. Promethean Vision can detect any user that isn't carrying a Stealth support unit. **'Regen Field:' Generates a healing atmosphere depicted as big, green force field. **'Hologram Decoy:' The user creates a perfect copy of him/herself, visible on radars. *'Summoning: '''Ryth can use elements to summon different entities whether to deal near-fatal damage to enemies, heal himself, or both. *'Finger of Doom: Whoever gets pointed at by the user will suffer a terrible fate. *'''Specializations: "What's a Specialist? A Spartan who has gone above and beyond, honing their skills to achieve new levels of combat artistry. You may be handy with a sniper rifle, but a Specialist can shoot from the hip and still put a round between a target's eyes three clicks away on a windy, moonless night.": **'Wetwork': The "ninjas" among Spartans, Wetworks specialists are trained for stealth operations and fast assassinations. **'Operator': Operators are trained to be the best pilots, while also linking their shielding systems to the vehicles they're manning, effectively rendering EMPs useless while allowing vehicles take more hits than usual. **'Pioneer': Pioneers are trained for collecting information from hostile or unexplored territory. **'Pathfinder': The Pathfinder specialization optimizes unconventional deployment within unknown enemy territory and with no assistance. Pathfinders are proficient with turrets, carrying detached turrets while walking at a faster-than-normal pace, and firing mounted turrets without worrying about overheating. **'Engineer': The Engineer specialization optimizes a Spartan for the subversion, repair and reconstitution of a wide range of technology regardless of origin. **'Stalker': The Stalker specialization optimizes a Spartan for target-shadowing missions while operating at close range to the target itself. **'Rogue': The Rogue specialization optimizes a Spartan for single-operative missions which require lone deployment for incredibly long durations of time (days, months, or even years). Rogues are proficient at keeping a steady aim without flinching due to enemy fire. **'Tracker': The Tracker specialization optimizes a Spartan for long-range target tracking in unconventional scenarios. Trackers can follow a target from considerable distances: cities, countries, continents, and even interplanetary pursuits. Quotes Trivia *Ryth's one of the scarce people whose first post isn't "I win" or related comments. *Ryth has been through all the Spartan programs: Project ORION, Spartan-II (the original Spartans), Spartan-III, and the current Spartan-IV project. *Only Ryth has access to Forerunner technology, including the use of hardlight. *It is said that his thinking is on another level; sadistic, twisted, but genius. **He is also known for his pragmatism. He can use anything for killing purposes, even a marshmallow. *His warfare knowledge remains unmatched. *His weapons of choice as the Deathless Blademaster are his Solar Trans-OX sabers, equipped with Dark Gems. **As a Spartan-IV are the Gravity Hammer and the Railgun, the Hammer being the only weapon he has kept during his transition through Spartan programs. **As a Spartan-II, he had the Hammer, dual Spikers, Spike Grenades, Incendiary Grenades, and a katana. **As a Spartan-III, he had the Hammer and a Focus Rifle. **The Binary Rifle and Energy Sword could be considered his third and fouth signature weapons, although being used to a lower degree. He recently replaced his Incineration Cannon in favor of the Railgun, but hasn't dumped it. *His personal flagship is a custom jet-black UNSC Broadsword. *He's killed everyone in the thread at least once. *He was intended to appear in the PC game adaptation of LPTPW as 5 boss fights, 1 2-phase superboss fight, a playable character, and the final boss. *Ryth's the only one that knows and has fully exploited Kotaro's weakness. *Ryth loves orange juice. *Rumors say Ryth got his current body by time-traveling to his past (before his death) and took over his own body, remaining in the past but having his memories from the future, hence providing him with advanced technological knowledge at the time. This was the theory that arose before learning he's Deathless. *Despite being evil, Ryth has worked with others, either as a colleague or as a teacher: has worked with Yoshifan in the development of new weapons, taught ChocolateLuvr the arts of Summoning, and taught Moxie how to use the Finger of Doom. *Ryth constantly steals Kotaro's milkshakes. *Ryth, like Yoshifan, is yet to be used as a doll by Wapeach, although for different reasons: while she promised to not to use Yoshifan as a doll, Ryth's the only one to have shown resistance. *He is responsible for the death of Master Spaz. Also, Ryth has since taken over the Hyrule kingdom. **However, Master Spaz has since been reincarnated into Shadow The Human. Gallery Category:Posters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters